Amour ou Dignité
by Circonstance
Summary: Mon nom ? Harry Potter. Je vais vous parler de moi, mais aussi d'un très cher ami, Seamus


Bonjour, ou Bonsoir selon le moment ! Hum... ceci est nul et pathétique, c'est un non sens énorme. Mais, je l'ai fais au boulot pendant que j'attendais que ma mère me donne des instructions pour les prochaines heures... Il m'a pris plusieurs jours de "pause" mais c'est pas génial génial...

Je le poste juste pour le fun, et pour le plaisir d'avoir une histoire de plus sur Fanfiction net ahaha !

Bref...

* * *

AMOUR OU DIGNITÉ ?

* * *

« Mon nom ? Harry Potter. Je ne suis pas particulièrement beau, ni d'une personnalité séduisante. Je suis moi-même, une personne sincère qui ne cesse de penser aux autres. Mais avant eux, je pense à moi. Je suis important, du moins les gens me considèrent comme cela. Le sauveur du monde sorcier, celui qui a défait Voldemort. Vous devez sans doute connaître mon histoire, moi qui suis devenu un héros en supprimant la vie d'autrui. J'en ai brisé, des familles, pour en arriver là...

Alors, pourquoi m'aime-t-on encore ? Je n'ai rien fait de particulièrement plus noble que ce qu'on fait la plupart des autres élèves de Poudlard en se protégeant. Je devais tuer pour survivre, rien de plus. Pourtant, tout le monde semble persuadé que je suis habité par des sentiments juste et parfait. Tout le monde croit que je suis parfait.

Même ma femme...

Elle se nomme Ginny Potter, et c'est la mère de mes trois enfants. Ma fille, Lily Luna Potter, vient d'avoir onze ans et va rentrer à Poudlard cette année. Cette petite est ma fierté, elle est mignonne, gentille et intelligente. Je me demande même si elle ne va pas aller à Serdaigle. Elle aime lire, mais aussi s'amuser et passer du temps en famille... Elle est assez unique à vrai dire. Elle à une personnalité qui fait que quiconque reste près d'elle quelques instants ne peut s'empêcher de l'adorer.

Mon plus jeune fils se nomme Albus, en l'honneur de notre défunt directeur qui m'a aidé tout au long de ma scolarité. J'en suis fier de ce garçon. Il est celui qui me ressemble le plus, avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses petits yeux verts qu'il a hérité de sa grand-mère paternelle. Il est très intelligent lui aussi, mais plus solitaire que Lily. D'ailleurs, c'est un Serpentard. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il y irait en fin de compte, connaissant ses doutes et ses craintes à l'idée d'y être réparti. Mais c'est après qu'il ne se soit fait un ami dans le Poudlard Express...

Scorpius Malfoy ! Le fils de mon ancien rival. Ce fut une réelle surprise. Je ne cache pas qu'au départ, j'ai été en colère. Malfoy était une véritable plaie et j'avais peur que mon fils soit influencé. Mais non... Scorpius est une crème sous ses airs de snob. Il ressemble beaucoup à son père de l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur... c'est un petit garçon doux. Je l'ai rencontré durant les vacances de Noël de l'année précédente. Au départ, je ne l'aimais pas, mais au fur et à mesure je me suis rendu compte que je l'adorais !

D'ailleurs, il va falloir que je discute avec Malfoy, pour que l'on organise les vacances d'étés de nos deux enfants. Mon rival a changé, il est plus humain et moins arrogant. Il m'est arrivé plus d'une fois d'apprécier de le revoir, mais sans plus. Je ne compte pas en faire un ami. Juste une bonne connaissance, le père du meilleur ami de mon enfant.

D'ailleurs, mon troisième enfant s'appelle James. Il a hérité du prénom de son grand-père comme Lily de celui de sa grand-mère. C'est un adolescent turbulent et farceur, qui se serait bien entendu avec son grand-père et Sirius. Il leur ressemble beaucoup. Il est bon en cours, mais pas autant que son petit frère. Il préfère jouer au Quidditch et passer ses journées avec ses amis...

Je me suis souvent demandé si les prénoms de mes enfants n'avaient pas influencé leurs personnalités... Je veux dire, ma Lily Luna est comme sa mère, travailleuse, intelligente mais aussi comme sa marraine... Luna Lovegood. Elle est rêveuse, un peu différente. Elle à du charme... Albus Severus est intelligent et rusé comme les deux directeurs dont il porte le nom. C'est d'ailleurs un Serpentard, comme le second, qui à failli aller à Gryffondor, ce qu'était le premier. Et puis James... La copie conforme de mon père selon Minerva.

Bref, j'ai une famille aimante, qui ne cesse de me surprendre et de me rendre heureux. Ma femme, dont je ne vous ai que peu parlé, est aussi belle qu'un rayon de soleil. Elle a de beaux cheveux roux, des yeux noisettes et un sourire éblouissant. Elle est gentille, douce, mais aussi caractérielle et indépendante. Je l'aime telle qu'elle est. J'en suis fou.

J'ai entendu beaucoup de personnes dire que je devais avoir un complexe, étant donné qu'elle à beaucoup de points communs avec ma mère... mais et alors ? Je n'ai pas connu Lily ! Je suis amoureux de Ginny, je vis heureux... peut être que j'ai un complexe, mais cela ne nous empêche pas de nous aimer ! Nous n'en savons rien de mon subconscient et nous ne voulons pas savoir.

Vous ai-je dit que je suis devenu Auror dans un premier temps ? La soif d'aventure, de combat, de justice... Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de travail à faire pour me faire accepter dans l'académie. Mais au bout de cinq ans, je n'en pouvais plus... Je revenais fatigué chaque soir, tout comme Ginny qui est une joueuse de Quidditch, je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps à accorder à ma famille...

Je me suis vite lassé de ce métier, qui auparavant me semblait indispensable. Probablement car mon père était un auror puissant et reconnu, et que je voulais suivre ses traces.

Maintenant, ma vie est plus calme... Je suis devenu un simple libraire. Même si ma boutique est envahie par les fans. Surtout le soir, ce qui me fatigue rapidement. J'aurais pensé que petit à petit, les gens auraient oublié Harry Potter. Qu'ils m'auraient laissé vivre ma vie tranquillement... Mais les touristes, les enfants... Voulaient me voir à tout prix ! Comme si j'étais un monument ou quelque chose de rare ( ce qui est vrai, je suis unique ! Mais bon, tout le monde est unique !) qu'il fallait à tout prix voir dans sa vie ! Des autographes, des photos... On me demande sans cesse ces choses qui me paraissent si ... futiles?

Bref. Ceci est un résumé de ma vie actuelle et cela n'a aucun intérêt. Mais si vous avez eu le courage de le lire, je m'excuse, car il n'y a rien que vous ne devez pas déjà savoir dedans. Après, tout, je suis Harry Potter.

Mais en réalité, je ne suis pas là pour vous raconter mon histoire, mais celle d'un ami qui a trouvé l'amour. Seamus Finnigan. Un garçon débrouillard, un peu maladroit mais très sympathique. Du moins, après notre cinquième année. Je me souviens qu'à ce moment-là, on ne s'appréciait pas beaucoup. En fait, peu de personnes avaient confiance en moi...

D'ailleurs, son histoire a commencé cette année là.

Il était en 5eme année de Gryffondor, pas trop mauvais en cours ni trop bon. Quelqu'un de banal en soi. Son meilleur ami s'appelait Dean Thomas et était un jeune homme tout aussi simple. Seamus était un jeune homme châtain aux yeux gris, d'un gris sombre, différent de celui des yeux de Malfoy. Je pouvais sans peine les comparer car je voyais souvent ceux de mon rival qui se moquait sans cesse de moi et de mes déboires... Ah ! Draco Malfoy, un cas. Une personne unique qui anima toutes mes années à Poudlard. Mais je ne vais pas en parler plus que je ne l'ai déjà fais, car ce n'est pas le sujet.

Donc Seamus était un garçon enjoué, mais qui ne croyait pas à la résurrection de Voldemort. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, comme disait certaines personnes, ne pouvait pas revivre. Il était mort, et j'étais fou. Ou en manque de célébrité. Même si de nos jours les gens ont accepté leurs erreurs quant à leur jugement, à cette époque, peu de personnes me croyait sincère. Seamus croyait sa mère, qui croyait les inepties de la Gazette du sorcier. Et donc en m'attaquant à ce qu'il croyait, je m'attaquais à sa mère... et il ne supportait pas ça.

Donc nous nous détestions, un climat de haine et de suspicions régnait chez les Gryffondors. Seul Ron et Hermione croyaient vraiment en moi , ainsi que ma Ginny...

Les autres se moquaient de moi dans mon dos, m'insultaient… me rendaient responsable de la mort de Cédric !

Je sais aujourd'hui que ce n'est pas totalement ma faute, même si certaines de mes erreurs sont en cause et que j'aurais pu changer son destin d'un geste…

Seamus était toujours avec Dean, si bien que nous les considérions comme des meilleurs amis, ce qui était vrai. Ils se disputaient et se réconciliaient, comme moi et Ron.

Mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que la dispute qui avait eu lieu en Décembre n'avait rien d'une dispute ordinaire. Dean avait des tendances Homophobes.

Oui, Seamus était Homosexuel. Un homme qui ne s'intéressait à aucune femme, qui préférait les personnes plus… masculines.

A l'époque, je pensais aussi que les homosexuels étaient bizarres. Différents. En grandissant, j'ai mûri, mais à ce moment j'aurais pu avoir la même réaction que Dean. Ne plus vouloir parler à Seamus. Avoir presque peur qu'il nous contamine. Je comprend totalement les sentiments que le garçon avait pu avoir...

Aimer le même sexe était moins bien accepté dans le monde magique que dans le monde moldu, même si aux deux endroits, cela restait tout de même très mal vu. Les sorciers avaient encore des moeurs des autres siècles... Contrairement aux Moldus qui prônaient de plus en plus la liberté et les changements. Pas tous, mais le mouvement était bien là.

Seamus était amoureux en secret. D'un Serpentard. Peut être était-ce pour cela que Seamus ne voulait pas croire au retour de Voldemort ? Pour ne pas avoir le doute que la personne qu'il aimait était peut-être un vil mangemort... Pour pouvoir continuer d'idéaliser Théodore Nott...

Théodore, je ne le connaissais que de vue. Il était plutôt calme et réservé. Il ne trainait pas souvent avec le groupe de Malfoy, même s'ils se parlaient amicalement. Ils leur arrivaient de rire de nous ensemble, mais c'était tout.

Théodore c'était un garçon grand et maigrichon. J'ai encore du mal à me dire ce que le Seamus adolescent lui trouvait. Il était très particulier. Et pas particulièrement beau. Il avait des cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient dans les yeux mais qui étaient quand même plutôt courts... Deux yeux noirs aux reflets bleus qui était unique en leur genre... Enfin, ça c'est ce que Seamus m'a dit. Je ne l'ai jamais assez connu pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et en extirper leur personnalité. Le Théodore que je connais est tellement différent de celui de cette époque...

Moi, ce que je voyais, c'était seulement un Serpentard qui ne disait rien. Seamus me disait qu'il était seulement intelligent, et qu'il n'éprouvait pas le désir de se lier aux gens. Qu'il savait que s'il restait dans un groupe particulier, il serait immédiatement classé comme Mangemort ou anti-Mangemort. Alors il passait d'un groupe à l'autre... quand il avait envie de relation sociale bien sûr, car sinon il préférait rester seul dans la bibliothèque, à lire, à se renseigner, à faire ses devoirs...

Et pourtant, il n'était pas considéré comme un bon élève. Il était dans la moyenne.

Seamus était vraiment amoureux, quand j'y repense je me demande comme j'avais pu faire pour ne pas le remarquer. Il l'observait souvent en secret, et quand on remarquait qu'il regardait dans la direction de la table des Serpentards, il se contentait de nous dire qu'il vérifiait s'ils ne préparaient pas un mauvais coup.

Théodore quant à lui... je me demande si s'était rendu compte de l'existence de Seamus avant que celui-ci ne vienne l'aborder... Cela eu lieu dans le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez nous durant les vacances d'été. A cette période, Seamus et moi commencions à nous réconcilier, mais je gardais cette rancune qui nous empêcha d'avoir de nouveau des relations amicales avant un certain moment.

Seamus me raconta qu'il l'avait abordé dans le poudlard Express alors qu'il allait chercher Neville pour lui rendre un livre. Il l'avait vu dans un compartiment désert. Seul. Aucun autre Serpentard à ses côtés. Ce qui était évident, car les autres Serpentards de son âge étaient avec moi. Encore une de nos disputes mémorable, avec Draco Malfoy.

Bref, Seamus avait pris son courage à deux mains et était entré. Il avait essayé de discuter avec lui, mais il s'était fait ignorer superbement. Pas étonnant, étant donné sa maison. Au bout d'un moment, Théodore l'avait insulter et lui avait demandé de partir. Enfin, il lui avait plutôt grommeler un « casses-toi l'abruti » en plongeant sa tête dans son livre. Seamus avait soupiré puis avait commencé à repartir quand il s'était arrêté pour lui dire qu'il aimeraitbien être son ami. Et qu'il ne croyait pas qu'il soit un Mangemort en devenir. Ce à quoi Théodore avait répondu avec un éclat de rire plutôt sinistre en fait...

Seamus avait ensuite regretté pendant plusieurs mois au début de l'année scolaire d'avoir osé faire cela. De temps en temps, il recevait un regard sombre de la part du Serpentard. Il me raconta que c'était étrange d'être regardé par un garçon qui n'avait jamais fait attention à toi auparavant.

Il n'osa pas en parler avec son meilleur ami, qui s'était pourtant habitué petit à petit à son homosexualité. Il savait que Dean n'accepterais jamais qu'il aime un Serpentard.

Et puis un jour, en février, Seamus demanda à Théodore s'il voulait sortir avec lui. C'était le soir, avant le couvre l'avait croisé seul dans un couloir et après un silence gênant, il s'était lancé.

Autant dire que Théodore Nott était tombé des nues. Il ne s'y serait jamais attendu. Et après l'avoir insulté de tapette, il était parti la tête haute.

Seamus fut triste durant une longue période. Théodore ne lui jetait plus un seul regard. Il avait le coeur brisé.

Je ne le remarquais pas, car j'étais trop occupé à me demander quel complot organisait Draco Malfoy. Et avec le souvenir de Slughorn que je devais réussir à obtenir, je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper des états d'âme de mes camarades. Je le regrette maintenant, car je sais que Seamus avait besoin d'un soutien moral.

Il était triste. En même temps, il avait été incroyablement optimiste en croyant que Nott pourrait l'aimer ne serait-ce qu'un peu, d'un seul coup du jour au lendemain.

Quelques mois passèrent, et Seamus se remettait de ses émotions lentement. Puis un jour, Théodore recommença à lui envoyer des regards. Il semblait préoccupé selon Seamus.

Et puis, Théodore Nott lui dit, un soir, qu'il voulait bien sortir avec lui en secret. Autant dire que cette fois, ce fut Seamus qui fut étonné. Il ne comprit d'ailleurs pas ce revirement de situation.

Je veux dire, à mon époque être ami avec un Serpentard, c'était vraiment très mal vu. De nos jours, cette rivalité est plus douce. Un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ensemble, c'était quasiment impossible.

Deux garçons, de deux maisons différentes, dans une période de guerre et de haine... Difficile à imaginer. Si bien que personne ne remarqua quoi que ce soit de changer chez les deux personnes.

Seamus était heureux, et ne demanda jamais au brun pourquoi il avait changé d'avis. De toute manière, il pensait qu'il le découvrirait petit à petit. Mais Théodore était très pudique et plutôt timide en fait... il avait du mal à s'adapter à leurs rendez-vous le soir, après le couvre-feu.

Et puis, ils se contentaient de discuter au départ. Raconter leur vie, leurs passions. Puis petit à petit, les baisers arrivèrent, et ils devinrent plus langoureux, puis fougueux.

Seamus me raconta que ce fut vraiment une belle période de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Attendre le soir, pour revoir le Serpentard qu'il devait ignorer toute la journée.

L'année d'après, je ne revins pas à Poudlard. Je devais chercher les morceaux d'âme que Voldemort avait caché pour devenir immortel. Avec Hermione et Ron, nous eûmes beaucoup de mal à accomplir la tâche que le Directeur de Poudlard nous avait imposé.

Mais nous réussîmes, et lorsqu'il ne restait que deux Horcruxes, nous retournâmes à Poudlard. Avec l'aide de mon amie Luna Lovegood, qui je vous ai dit précédemment, est devenue plus tard la marraine de ma fille, je pris rapidement possession du Diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle.

Pour le détruire dans les flammes, bien entendu. Des flammes produites par Crabbe qui mourut dedans. Un feudeymon puissant mais non-maitrisé.

Seamus peu de temps avant, je l'appris après, comme tout le reste, cherchait Théodore. Tous les Serpentards avaient été enfermés dans les cachots, mais plus tard ils furent libérés. Par qui se demandait on ? Pas par les mangemorts comme on l'avait pensé, mais par mon ami. Il avait voulu laisser sortir Théodore, et en fin de compte tout le monde avait profité de la porte ouverte pour partir sous ses yeux éberlués.

Il s'était sentis mal à cet instant, mais en voyant Théodore lui poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, il avait oublié qu'il avait probablement tué plusieurs de ses camarades en libérant des adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Heureusement que des Gryffondors qui faisaient la garde avait empêché la plupart des Serpentards de sortir des cachots. Et qu'ils les avaient obligés à faire demi-tour.

Je combattais Voldemort quand le pire pour Seamus arriva. Ils allaient sur le champs de batailler quand Théodore ... Lui fit un coup bas.

Le cœur de notre ami se brisa pour la seconde fois en une année, et il fut stupéfixié par Théodore. Son corps fut caché dans une salle de classe, et Théodore partit pour le combat.

Et alors qu'il... »

- Harry, qu'écris-tu ?

Harry se retourna pour faire face à sa femme qui lui souriait. Un sentiment de bonheur pris place dans son coeur tandis qu'il se levait pour l'enlacer.

- Rien, des souvenirs...

- Théodore arrive, tu devrais descendre pour le réconforter. Tu sais bien que tous les ans à cette date il à besoin de nous pour tenir le coup...

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, je ne risque pas d'oublier... et leur fille, tu sais celle qu'ils ont adoptés i ans... c'est quoi son nom déjà ?

- Marianne ?

- Oui voilà, elle vient elle aussi ?

- Non, elle reste chez la mère de Seamus.. .elle n'a pas besoin de voir son dernier père vivant dans cet état.

* * *

FIN. Hum... ouais, j'ai buggé...


End file.
